They changed Derpy's brain!
by R.O.TR
Summary: While playing the Cutie mark crusaders cause Derpy to have an accident- and the pony doesn't quite seem the same...and there's no way the fillies are just going to ignore what happened!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MLP franchise, Hasbro and co do.

* * *

_The Cutie mark crusaders in:_

**They changed Derpy's brain!**

"Erm Scootaloo what exactly is this thing?" asked Sweetie Belle with a mixture of concern and confusion. An odd building consisting of wood and some rusted cheap looking metal, just about held together with nails stood in front of the small pony.

"It's a erm magic thinga-majig," said Apple Bloom. "Scootaloo made it herself."

"It took me almost an hour to build it!" said Scootaloo. "I made it for you to use Sweetie Belle!"

"Is…is it safe?" asked Sweetie Belle. From where she stood it looked as though a strong wind, perhaps even just a sudden gust could reduce it to the pile of rubble and timber it had originally been.

A small breeze rustled Sweetie Belle's mane around her unicorn horn as Scootaloo took a moment to reply.

"Sure it is Sweetie Belle!" said Scootaloo, noticing and quickly hammering a loose nail back in with her hoof. She shook her hoof, grimacing slightly.

"Ya had the hammer right there," said Apple Bloom, pointing.

"I made it, I know what I'm doing," muttered Scootaloo, crossing her front hooves in an annoyed manner. And frowning slightly as she placed weight down on her injured hoof.

"So…what exactly is it?" asked Sweetie Belle again. "I'll guess that it's…a clubhouse _maybe_?" she added squeaking.

"Nah," said Scootaloo shaking her head. "It's a magic erm, _thing_ I built for you."

"Magic?" asked Sweetie Belle. Why was magic involved? That didn't sound good at all to the unicorn pony. And magic for who? Her?

"I was thinking to myself that you never really got to use your magic," said Scootaloo, "So I thought if we gave you a boost maybe your magic would work...I mean work better."

"Boost?" asked Sweetie Belle, unsure if she should be slightly offended by the suggestion. "And I've never been able to use magic yet."

"Yeah a boost like giving Scootaloo balloons so she could fly better!" said Apple Bloom.

"_Yeah like that_," said the distinctly unimpressed Scootaloo.

"But how does it work Scootaloo?" asked Sweetie Belle. She was still unsure how exactly it would allow her to use her magical abilities.

She didn't like the look of the smile that promptly appeared across Scootaloo's face.

"You go through the door," said Scootaloo pointing to her construction. The door promptly fell to the floor, landing with a thud and revealing a host of crooked nails pointing out of the other side.

"And then you focus really hard and direct your magic power stream thingy at the mirror inside, which hits other mirrors, boosting its power and making your magic work properly, stronger and for longer!" said Scootaloo ignoring the damage.

"Mirrors? That sounds _odd_."

"No no no," said Scootaloo shaking her head. "It's pretty basic science if I dare say so," she added.

"If it's basic science can you explain how it'll actually work?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"So yeah, basically you just go inside and sit down," said Scootaloo ignoring her friend's question. "I left a cushion inside on the floor so you don't have to worry about sitting on the mud."

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Apple Bloom, having caught a faint glimpse of Sweetie Belle's slightly scared expression.

"It's science, it has to work!" said Scootaloo.

"Have we ever actually done any science at school?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I don't remember Cheerilee talking too much about it."

"Twilight's mentioned something…sometime I guess…?" said Apple Bloom.

"I know it'll work!" said Scootaloo.

"_How?_"

"Because erm I saw it in a er book. Yeah that ought to be a good answer," said Scootaloo.

"You said the last bit out loud Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle. "And I don't think I can use magic, I haven't been able to before."

"Come on Sweetie Belle it'll be fun," said Apple Bloom. "You can try at least right? It might even work!"

"It will work," corrected Scootaloo.

"Fine," said Sweetie Belle. She gave one last look and then walked to the wood assembly, taking care to step over the dangerous door and promptly vanished inside.

Scootaloo grinned, when from above she became aware of a faint flapping sound. She doubted that her 'machine' could do that…right? She can't remember including moving parts. At least not deliberately. With a faint _thwump_ something landed behind them. Apple Bloom cocked her head curiously, finally causing Scootaloo to turn around too. The grey Pegasus pony Derpy Hooves sat on her rump, holding a letter in her mouth.

"Are you ok?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Did something happen out there?" called out Sweetie Belle. "Can I come out?" she added hopefully.

"No, stay in there it's fine," called back Scootaloo.

"Ohhhh," came the disappointed groan from inside the structure.

"I don't know what went wrong, I just can't find this letter's address anywhere," said Derpy, voice faintly muffled from holding the letter.

"Is the house meant to be out here?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'm not sure. I was helping Rainbow Dash back in Ponyville when she suddenly said she needed a letter delivered. Well I thought to myself it was my duty, so I offered to do it for her!"

"What's the address?" asked Apple Bloom.

Derpy peered down at the letter with one eye: "1234 Fake Street," she said.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stared at one another in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh…that's where one of my family lives," said Apple Bloom. "I can take that for you and deliver it to them myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Derpy. "I promised Rainbow Dash!"

"I've been meaning to visit her for a while," said Apple Bloom continuing with her innocent little lie.

"Oh ok then, here you go! I'll go back and tell Rainbow Dash! I'm sure she'll be glad that I get to go back and help her."

"I'm…sure she will," said Scootaloo. Even the two young fillies were familiar with the clumsy Derpy's predisposition for causing accidental destruction. And almost killing Twilight Sparkle that one time.

"Woohoo I'll get to be helpful again!" said Derpy with a beaming smile.

"Have fun with that Derpy," said Apple Bloom. Derpy nodded and prepared to leave, quickly checking her bag.

"Am I meant to be doing anything else?" called out the forgotten Sweetie Belle from inside the structure.

"Sure, try and have a go!" called back Scootaloo. "This ought to be interesting," she said turning back to Apple Bloom.

"Is anything actually gonna happen Scootaloo?" asked Apple Bloom. She didn't look concerned.

Scootaloo shrugged: "Maybe I guess?"

"Ok then, here goes nothing," came Sweetie Belle's reply.

Derpy held up her hoof to wave goodbye to the fillies, but seeing they were all busy she didn't want to interrupt. Her head dropped slightly, and her wings spread out. It was always nice to see young ponies playing together though, so she did find herself smiling slightly. For a faint moment she was almost tempted to offer joining in, but she knew Rainbow Dash would need her help.

With a sweep of her wings she took off into the air. She flew over the fillies, attempting another wave briefly, before flying over the strange wood thing she had forgotten to ask about. She looked down at it, noticing a mirror staring straight back up at her, face slightly distorted. A moment later a strange purple glow smacked into her. Her eyes rolled around and her wings froze up. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth as she spun around out of control, before promptly smacking into the ground.

Back at ground level Scootaloo and Apple Bloom gasped in surprise, mouths dropping wide open. They froze for a moment, unsure what to do next.

"Did something happen out there? I did it! I actually managed to use magic! Well for a couple of seconds!" called out Sweetie Belle. "I didn't change the colour of the sky or anything else did I?"

"Nah, I don't think you did anything like that," said Apple Bloom. No need to make her friend worry. Just yet.

"Just stay in there for a bit," said Scootaloo.

"Nothing's gone wrong right?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"No, of course not," said Scootaloo. "Don't be a silly filly."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom rushed over to the 'crash site' to find a prone Derpy, who had crashed face first into the ground. The fillies stood still for a moment with still gaping mouths as the pony remained still.

"We didn't kill her right?" asked Apple Bloom.

"What do you mean we…I mean no way. Right?"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cried out in surprise as Derpy suddenly lifted her head up out of the ground. She sat up, leaving an impression of her face in the dirt. On another day Apple Bloom might have found it a little funny. Beside her Scootaloo gave a faint giggle.

Derpy shook her head, dirt falling from her mane, and then turned to face the fillies. Both eyes focused on the young ponies with an oddly malicious tint present. Scootaloo shivered slightly.

"I didn't feel any wind," said Apple Bloom noticing her friends behaviour.

"Derpy are you feeling ok?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh Scootaloo I'm feeling just fine," said Derpy with a smirk. "Feels good."

"Are you sure?" asked Scootaloo. Derpy's tone of voice was different somehow.

"Yeah and I don't have any time to spend with you losers- ponies my own age are waiting," said Derpy as she took off for the second time. In a quick flap of wings she was gone.

"Was it just me or did she sound different?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well duh."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a thump she landed, Ponyville resting in front of her. Derpy ignored the pony that greeted her and instead marched towards the settlement, wings spread out to prevent any other pony getting too close. Still smirking she made her way into town.

* * *

"What's the rush?" asked Sweetie Belle as she hopped along, trying to keep up with Apple Bloom. Scootaloo led the group forwards. "You said nothing had _happened_!"

"Well…something might have happened with Derpy," said Apple Bloom.

"Derpy? Where was she? And what exactly does 'something' mean?"

"We can't be expected to keep track of everything," groaned Scootaloo, not yet wanting to admit she had played a role in what had happened.

"Derpy just sounded a little…off," said Apple Bloom. More than a little off to Apple Bloom- even though she had only said a few words she had sounded very mean- far meaner then she would ever have thought Derpy could sound. As they raced to Ponyville Apple Bloom found that she just couldn't ignore the worried feeling in her gut. Some ponies could have off days, grumpy days- but never Derpy Hooves.

"So what exactly are we trying to do? Scootaloo? Apple Bloom?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Just trying to find Derpy for now," said Scootaloo. "I'll try and think over what we should do next when we find her."

"Don'tcha mean we'll try something?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Sure- if you have any ideas," came the reply.

"I might have some!" protested Apple Bloom.

"What are we expecting to find?" asked Sweetie Belle interrupting before any argument could start.

"Hopefully not chaos."

As Ponyville came into view of the fillies Apple Bloom took a deep breath of relief. All seemed fine in town, the buildings were all in place, the ponies were milling around, and there was a crowd and pile of muffins outside the cake shop-

"Uh-oh," muttered Scootaloo as she spotted it too.

A newly introduced stand by the Cake family yesterday, the small confectionary and sample stall was now just a pile of wood, in worse shape than even Scootaloo's contraption. The pony who had been running it (Apple Bloom her yet to meet her) must have had a nasty start to their first day working outside for the Cake family. As the cutie mark crusaders rushed forwards they could see her sitting on the ground, looking flushed and a bit perplexed. Some of the crowd were helping her to her hooves.

"What happened?" asked Apple Bloom, certain she already knew the answer.

"Oh it was awful, awful!" said Bon Bon dramatically, one of the bystanders.

"She was just standing there, selling muffins and cakes, with a smile on her face when- when **she** appeared!"

"She?" _Please don't be Derpy, please don't be Derpy._

"Derpy Hooves just landed right in front of her, gave her a mean stare and grabbed some muffins straight from the counter."

"And then what?" asked Scootaloo hesitantly.

"Well she started ringing up the price for the muffins when Derpy laughed at her and kicked away one of the wooden legs. As the whole thing collapsed she just flew off munching on muffins."

"I told you that Derpy Hooves just wasn't good news," said a male blue stallion from the crowd. "She just destroys everything she touches- and now it looks like she does it deliberately!"

The gathering ponies chattered among themselves at such a statement. To Apple Bloom's immense relief many of the ponies seemed to disagree with his statement- but not as many as she would have expected.

"Wow I can't believe Derpy would do that, even though I don't know her well enough so I wouldn't really know what to expect but I wouldn't expect her to do that!" said Pinkie Pie who had left the shop to see what was happening.

"Well…maybe it was some kind of imposter?" suggested Apple Bloom, hoping to deflect some attention away from Derpy, if only for a short time.

"I'd recognize her anywhere!" said the blue stallion.

"Well her eyes did look a bit different," said Bon Bon in defence of the idea. "They weren't you know…well looking in slightly different directions."

Pinkie gasped: "You don't think there really is a Derpy imposter do you? Why would anypony want to be all impostery?"

"Maybe somepony is trying to replace all of us!" called out a panicky voice from the crowd.

"Oooo who do you think would play me?" asked Pinkie, the only crowd member not startled or unimpressed with the suggestion.

"Don't worry we'll try and figure out what's going on," said Scootaloo in her most leaderly sounding voice. "You stay here and take care of her."

"Oh you sound cool Scootaloo," said Pinkie. "So bold and in control, almost like you know what's happening!"

Apple Bloom was suddenly aware of a growing number of suspicious looks in their direction. She found herself mentally asking Scootaloo to say it was time to go- it would probably be a good idea to get out of-

"Well we should be going then," said Scootaloo, laughing uncomfortably. "We have games to play…and other stuff- filly stuff."

"Oooo have fun girls!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah have fun," said the blue stallion suspiciously.

Scootaloo smiled and led the group away from the crowd at a quick pace, Sweetie Belle barely keeping up. Sweetie Belle still looked puzzled, while the guilty looks on her friend's faces obviously gave away that they were somehow involved in what Derpy had done. By contrast the young unicorn pony looked positively innocent.

Waiting until they were alone again Sweetie Belle finally spoke: "So just what exactly happened anyway?"

Apple Bloom waited for Scootaloo to start speaking and was shocked to suddenly find her friend had instead turned to her to speak.

"Go on, tell her Apple Bloom."

If looks could kill, Scootaloo would at least not be flying for a while (if she could in the first place).

"Well then," started Apple Bloom before breaking into a rushed speech: "When you went in the wood thing Derpy landed and we spoke and then you did that magic thing and that hit Derpy and then she crashed and then all of this happened."

"_What_?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Technically it's probably your fault, what with the magic," said Scootaloo, sounding as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"_My fault_?" asked Sweetie Belle. "You were the pony that build that mirror thing and told me to use it! You said it was _science_ and would work!" she added, her voice occasionally breaking.

"Now now lets not go blaming anypony," said Scootaloo. "What's important is finding Derpy. Right?"

For the second time in a minute Scootaloo was greeted with a filly death stare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"If I were bad-derpy where would I be?" asked Apple Bloom, after their attempts to decide what to do next had resulted in several minutes of silence. Particularly awkward silence.

"Carousel boutique?" suggested Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo shaking her head.

"How about the forest, or the hills, or the abandoned mine?" she suggested instead.

"We have an abandoned mine?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Ponyville could do," said Scootaloo.

"Maybe she'd be at the farm?" suggested Apple Bloom. Scootaloo shook her head once more.

"You don't think she'd really go into the Everfree forest do you?" asked Sweetie Belle with a nervy tone.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" asked Scootaloo.

"I'm not a chicken, I'm just smart," said Sweetie Belle grumpily. "I just know better than to go into the forest."

"Maybe we should ask for help?" suggested Apple Bloom hopefully. She suspected that this wasn't something that they could solve by themselves. "I could ask my sis to help out- she has some time off this afternoon."

"Rarity might be able to help find her," added Sweetie Belle.

"No!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "We don't need any help; we can solve this by ourselves!"

"Twilight might know what to do," said Apple Bloom. Perhaps relying on their sisters might not get them far, but the young filly was certain Twilight Sparkle might be able to help- with all those books she should have some idea of what was happening-right?

Scootaloo merely shook her head. Apple Bloom again felt they were going to regret this.

"Let's just try and find Derpy first, then maybe we can ask for help," said Scootaloo. Apple Bloom noticed a faint tone of pleading in her friend's voice. Against her better judgement (and gut feeling) she spoke:

"Fine then, let's try and find Derpy first."

"Apple Bloom are you _sure_?" squeaked Sweetie Belle, who sounded even less convinced than Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom hesitantly nodded her head after a brief look from Scootaloo.

"Let's split up first," said Scootaloo, sounding bolder again. "And meet back up at um…"

"The farm!" suggested Apple Bloom.

"The farm in an hour's time," said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, let's go find Derpy," added Apple Bloom. Neither she nor Sweetie Belle looked overly enthused at the plan.

* * *

Now separated from the other cutie mark crusaders Apple Bloom made her way down the main street of Ponyville. She caught a brief glimpse of Scootaloo vanishing out of sight, having taken off in the opposite direction of the farm. Sweetie Belle meanwhile had set off in the direction of her older sister's shop.

As the faint breeze rustled Apple Bloom's mane and bow she already knew where she was heading. Though she wasn't planning to go deep into it, she was heading for the outskirts of the Everfree forest. Strange things always seemed to happen out there, who was to say a personality changed pony wouldn't end up out there?

"Ok Apple Bloom, this is gonna take all your cunning," said the diminutive filly as she psyched herself up.

"Say have you seen Derpy Hooves around?" she asked of every pony on her way to the forest. Everypony replied with a nope.

"I knew it weren't gonna be that easy," she grumbled to herself.

And so Apple Bloom found her journey taking her beyond Ponyville. After a few minutes it suddenly occurred to her that Derpy was indeed a Pegasus pony, and so every few minutes she found herself glancing up at the sky hopefully. The first time she did so she almost walked straight into a snooty sounding stallion.

"I'm sorry about that mister," she said.

"I say, I hope you didn't get mud on my shoes," he grumbled in reply.

"Nope, don't look like it," said Apple Bloom and she promptly walked off, leaving the stallion saying "Well I say!"

Soon with the colourful buildings of Ponyville behind her, the trees that showed the start of the Everfree forest rose into view. Despite being a crispy bright sunny afternoon the forest still managed to look intimidating. Somehow it managed to have a large scary looking black cloud linger over it.

"Well at least that don't look scary," she joked to herself. She tensed up for a few seconds, almost expecting a dramatic thunderclap. It didn't come.

"Well at least it ain't too clichéd," she commented to herself.

She allowed one last quick glance up to the skies above- no Pegasus pony was foolish enough to be flying above the forest. Which was lucky in the case of Derpy.

"Well here goes nothing then," she gulped, taking one small step forwards. Her hoof touched a single blade of grass from the forest when she heard:

"_Beware young filly Apple Bloom,_

_Going forward will bring you gloom."_

"Oh hi Zecora, I wasn't really going into the forest," said Apple Bloom. The zebra didn't need to say any words to show she didn't believe that.

"_Tell me Apple Bloom what brings you to this place,_

_And please tell no more white lies to my face."_

"Well I was just looking for a pony," said Apple Bloom. "I thought she might come out here."

"_Why would anypony choose to come here,_

_Surely the forest would cause great fear?" _

"Well this pony might have had something a bit strange happen to her. She went on a teensy little rampage and then she vanished."

"_Which pony do you seek?_

_I may have caught a peak."_

"It's uh Derpy Hooves, ya know the mail mare? Nopony saw where she went, but 'cos she's having something weird happening to her I thought she might end up coming here."

Zecora shook her head. Apple Bloom gave a sigh. She doubted Derpy would go far into the forest- and if she did it was so gigantic she was certain she wouldn't be able to find the missing pony. Perhaps if Scootaloo, or Rainbow Dash or her sis was here they could go in and look…

"Thanks Zecora, I guess I should be going back to Ponyville. And please don't tell my sis I was out here…"

"_Apple Bloom I wish you the best,_

_May good fortune meet you on your quest."_

"Yeah I hope I get some of that fortune stuff too," said Apple Bloom as she sighed and turned to return to Ponyville.

* * *

With a shortage of ideas of where to look, and with time almost running out Apple Bloom felt herself trudging back to the farm. She caught no sign of Applejack, but she could see the faint shape of Scootaloo getting larger and larger as she moved closer to the pathway to the farm too.

"Did you have any luck?" asked Sweetie Belle who had managed to hop up behind the red maned pony.

"Nah…how bout you?"

"Why would I be asking you if I'd found her?"

"Oh yeah," said Apple Bloom. "Whoops."

"Did you have any luck?" called out Scootaloo from across the pathway leading to the farm.

"Nah!" called back Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle gave Apple Bloom a tap on the shoulder.

"What is it Sweetie Belle?" she asked.

The unicorn filly pointed skywards. Above the farmhouse flew Derpy, going around in circles as she slowly destroyed the solitary cloud in the sky above, pouring rain over the building below. Only now, closer to the farm could they see Granny Smith shaking a hoof and complaining to the Pegasus pony above.

"Aww I knew we shoulda checked the farm first!" moaned Apple Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Granny Smith where's sis?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Applejack went off into town for supplies- just after she left this darn whippersnapper turned up and started pouring rain everywhere but the field!"

Apple Bloom allowed herself a faint sigh of relief. At least with Applejack off the farm and in town they might have some time to catch Derpy and then figure out what to do. They might even be able to get out of this situation without sis or any other pony finding out what had happened. And without any other pony moaning at them. She knew her teacher Cheerilee would be disappointed as would Applejack. And Apple Bloom really didn't want to have to do any chores as punishment!

"I keep telling that dang pony to stop," said Granny Smith.

"Is she listening to you?" asked Scootaloo, a second before half an afternoon's worth of rain was dumped on her head. "I guess not huh?"

"What do we do now?" asked Apple Bloom, who found herself trying to stifle a laugh.

"Maybe we could try and catch her?" suggested Sweetie Belle, noticing the evil eyes Scootaloo was casting in the direction of her friend.

"That could work I guess," said Scootaloo, brushing her rain soaked mane out of her eyes.

Catch Derpy? But with what? Apple Bloom found herself pondering. The only thing they could really use was-

"Granny Smith, where's all of sis's rope?" asked Apple Bloom. She guessed it was time to start making up a plan as they went along. Because that always seemed to go so well in the past…

"Around back young 'un, if that grey pony ain't taken them," was the old pony's reply.

"Come on let's go get some rope," said Apple Bloom.

"Are we climbing something?" asked Sweetie Belle. "We aren't climbing the house to get to Derpy are we?"

"Nah we're gonna try and catch Derpy."

"Can we do that? Will it work?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom's shrug didn't answer her question.

"But how do we get her down here Apple Bloom? She's up there and none- I mean only one of us can fly," said Sweetie Belle, hearing the faint _humpf _from Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom's eyes flicked from one friend and back as they all tried to think of what to do. Suddenly Scootaloo lifted her head. Apple Bloom waited for what Scootaloo had to say, curious about her plan, but instead she turned to the old pony.

"Hey Granny Smith do you have any muffins indoors?" she asked.

"Sure do Scootado," said the older pony, Apple Bloom groaning. "Enough for you, Apple Bloom and even little Tweety Spell."

"Thanks Granny Smith," said Scootaloo smiling politely. "I'll go get the rope, you get some muffins," she said turning to Apple Bloom.

"How do we know that'll work?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Everypony knows Derpy loves muffins- I bet she'll still like them even after what's happened. We just need…wait you or Applejack didn't make these muffins right?" said Scootaloo, interrupting herself.

"Nah, Granny Smith made the muffins. Why?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Oh that's good."

"Hey wait what does that mean?" asked Apple Bloom, even though she had an idea. She didn't think it fair that her cooking ability should be judged on the standard of her older sister…just because of what happened last time…

"So we get muffins to draw her down here," said Scootaloo, ignoring her friend's question. "And then when she's down here we wrap the rope around her and catch her and keep her down."

"Lasso her," corrected Apple Bloom.

"Fine then, lasso her."

"And then what Scootaloo?"

"Well we…let's not try to overthink anything just yet, we need to catch her first."

_We're doomed_ Apple Bloom couldn't help but think to herself. Catching Derpy would be difficult, but even if they did nopony would know what to do next. She almost found herself starting to hope that Applejack would return home early and stumble across what they were doing. Her sis might have a few ideas. Maybe her sister's friends too. But she knew better than to suggest this to Scootaloo just yet- she suspected her friend would be very grumpy to hear such a suggestion.

"Come on cutie mark crusaders, let's go!" said Scootaloo trying to lift her friends spirits. "Sweetie Belle you stay here and keep watch."

As Apple Bloom ran for the front door she heard Granny Smith refer to Sweetie Belle as 'Sweetly Mell'. Apple Bloom nudged the door open and ran inside. The smell of fresh muffins almost instantly filled her nostrils, so she ignored the ones on display on the table and rushed for the kitchen. She was certain newer muffins would be better- they would have a much stronger smell! Derpy was quite high above them; anything that could help would be useful…

Grabbing the plate holding the fresh muffins Apple Bloom ran back to the door, frowning as a couple of muffins fell from the plate to the floor. Three remained in place- that should be enough, right?

"Dere dis she?" muffled Apple Bloom upon spotting Sweetie Belle outside, remaining on watch as she had been told.

"Still up there," said Sweetie Belle pointing.

"She still there?" asked Scootaloo running back holding rope in her mouth- with a lot more tangled around her torso as well as her hind legs. Apple Bloom guessed you needed proper experience to handle the rope correctly. She sometimes got tangled up like that too- but she'd never seen Applejack do that. Or oddly enough, Granny Smith. Though she had managed to trap Big Mac once before when she was younger.

"Ok, let's get started!" said Scootaloo shaking her head and body, trying to free herself of the rope. She promptly failed, falling over and managing to face plant sideways.

"Can't you kiddies handle a piece of rope?" asked Granny Smith quickly untangling the orange pony, before her hip suddenly cracked. "Dang it I'll be feeling that all afternoon," mumbled the old pony.

"Why don't you go back inside and rest?" suggested Apple Bloom. Who knew what would happen out here when catching Derpy? Derpy might accidentally fly into Granny Smith- and she certainly wasn't a young pony anymore. Plus with Granny Smith inside there would be no witnesses- no pony to accidentally mention what happened to Applejack. She knew Granny Smith would agree not to say anything to the other ponies- but she also knew that Granny Smith would promptly forget about such a thing and let it slip two weeks later.

Delayed punishment chores sounded even worse!

"I could do with a rest I reckon, it is almost two," said Granny Smith limping back to the house.

"Oh, I hope she's ok," said Sweetie Belle.

"Good work Apple Bloom, no witnesses!" said Scootaloo, evidently on the same wavelength as her friend.

"What do we do now?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Catch us a mail mare," said Scootaloo deviously.

"Or try to at least," added Apple Bloom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Put 'em there, we'll need some space to work," said Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom rushed over to where her friend pointed, and placed the plate on the ground, the muffins remaining in place fortunately. With that out of the way she promptly returned to her friends. She guessed it was time to get started.

"Let's do it," said Scootaloo, holding a poorly made lasso in her mouth.

"I don't think she's noticed them yet," said Sweetie Belle. "But she has finished off the cloud."

"Hey Derpy, we've got some muffins for you down here!" called out Apple Bloom, as beside her Scootaloo started to swing around, trying to get the lasso moving.

Above in the sky Derpy's attention suddenly snapped to them, her flight coming to a halt as she hovered in place above the ground. Apple Bloom saw Derpy's eyes dart from looking at her to the muffins and then back to her and her friends. She just felt truly uncomfortable under Derpy's gaze, something she had never experienced happen before today- it definitely felt off. But then again she guessed Derpy had never been like this before today.

"I don't think she's going to come down here," said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh she'll come," was Scootaloo's muffled reply.

Apple Bloom knew that that was the case- the greedy look on Derpy's face gave away her intentions. Derpy had become entranced by the fresh muffins and she just knew Derpy was going to come down and get them. Derpy just wouldn't be able to resist them.

It didn't take long to be proven right.

"Get ready I guess," said Sweetie Belle as Derpy drew in her wings and swept down to the ground below.

She landed a short distance from the plate, giving a cautious sniff in the direction of the muffins. Her eyes gave the briefest glance towards the fillies, but quickly ignored them and returned her full attention back towards the treats. She licked her lips hungrily- Apple Bloom hadn't seen her do that before- it certainly was creepy.

Finally her stomach overcame her caution and she crept forwards, one small step at a time towards the plate. She gave one final sniff, nudged one of the muffins with her nose and promptly devoured one of the treats.

As she leant back, licking the crumbs around her mouth, Scootaloo yelled out "Now!"

The fillies charged forwards, and Derpy, too busy savouring the muffin was slow to react. Scootaloo threw the lasso forwards, and to the trio's relief it landed around Derpy's neck. Derpy's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, wings thrusting out in defiance.

"Grab on!" called out Scootaloo. "Don't let go!"

Apple Bloom was the first to react, grabbing hold of the spare rope behind Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle followed her friend, daintily taking hold of the remaining rope. She the rope delicately in her mouth.

Apple Bloom braced herself as Derpy grabbed another muffin and started her ascent. Scootaloo found her front legs starting to lift up from the floor, while Apple Bloom was dragged forwards.

She certainly was surprised by this- she had no idea that Derpy was so strong. She guessed maybe the Pegasus ponies just had a particular strength in their wings- she'd have to ask Scootaloo some time. In front of her she watched in disbelief as Scootaloo was fully lifted up into the air.

Apple Bloom bit down harder on the rope, getting a tighter grip on the rope even as she felt her own front legs lift upwards. Her eyes widened in surprise as Scootaloo suddenly dropped in front of her, slipping from the rope. Now it was just her and Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo picked herself up and rushed to Sweetie Belle, trying to find more rope to grab with her part now being out of reach. However the rope slipped from Sweetie Belle's mouth and was dragged away, Apple Bloom being lifted up into the air as she maintained her vice like grip on the rope. Scootaloo chased after the rope, unable to grab onto it. In front of her Apple Bloom's tiny legs kicked out as she tried to touch ground, and then started flailing. She wasn't on solid ground now!

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo watched on in stunned silence as their friend was lifted higher and higher up into the air.

"Look, she's flying!" squeaked Sweetie Belle.

"That's not fair," grumbled Scootaloo to herself.

Above them Apple Bloom felt her grip on the rope loosening. Her mouth ached; pain was streaking across her teeth too. Her jaw burned and she knew that she couldn't hold on for much longer- she was going down. She couldn't angle her head properly to see the floor below- she had no idea how high she was.

And then she felt it- her time on the rope was up. She closed her eyes as the rope slipped from her grasp and she fell to the ground below. _Please don't be too high_ she thought to herself. Or at the very least she wanted to avoid breaking anything.

She came to a sudden stop- that was less painful then she had been expecting. It had almost been kind of gentle in a way. She slowly opened one eye and was surprised to see she was still not quite at ground level.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Apple Bloom slowly turned her head to find Scootaloo just about holding her. Her tiny wings were flapping at full speed, an orange blur.

"Scootaloo you're flying!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"More like hovering," said Scootaloo in an embarrassed tone. Apple Bloom's quick look down revealed that the two ponies were '_flying'_ about two feet above the ground.

"I did manage to get a bit higher until I caught you though," said Scootaloo.

"Thanks Scootaloo, you're my hero!"

"Yeah I know," said Scootaloo with a smirk.

"But Derpy's getting away," said Apple Bloom, watching the older pony slowly vanish from view, rope still trailing behind her.

"Can't you just give me this moment?" grumbled Scootaloo as she landed, Apple Bloom dropping to the floor with a faint thud.

"Oww you're heavy," said Scootaloo, stretching out her front legs and mumbling to herself.

"Well Granny Smith has been cooking a lot more recently," said Apple Bloom feeling a little awkward. "Wait did you just call me fat?"

"Not in those words," said Scootaloo averting her eyes.

"Wow Apple Bloom you were brave, and then you fell and then Scootaloo flew and saved you- it was _amazing_!" squeaked Sweetie Belle in one long breath. "Well apart from Derpy managing to escape."

"That's kinda what I said," said Apple Bloom.

"So what now?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"We're the cutie mark crusaders, we do whatever we can until our faces are blue!" said Scootaloo trying to lift her friends' morale.

"Let's go find Derpy!" said Apple Bloom.

"…again," added the slightly less enthused Sweetie Belle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Derpy? I heard quite a few ponies were looking for you," said Twilight Sparkle as the grey pony suddenly landed in front of the library.

Derpy merely stared at the purple unicorn in silence for a few moments. Twilight smiled nervously as she waited for a response. Or Derpy to leave. Or anything but standing here being stared at in awkward silence.

"Oh? A whole load of ponies looking for little old me?" asked Derpy in a deeper than usual tone. "You mean they actually want to see me this time? They aren't just going to lie to me and send me away?"

"I don't…know?" said Twilight, finding herself double checking that she was actually talking to Derpy Hooves, kind if accident prone pony of Ponyville. Maybe the rumours about an imposter pony appearing weren't quite as a silly as she had first thought.

"Twilight Sparkle I have a question," said Derpy in a monotone voice.

"Sure thing," said Twilight uneasily, not wanting to say anything that might set off the pony.

"Rainbow Dash. Where is she?" almost growled Derpy. "I need to…speak with her."

The Pegasus pony's jaw was clenched as she spoke, eyes wide open and nostrils flared. From this close range Twilight could see that her once kind eyes were now bloodshot and far more lifeless.

"Rainbow Dash? She hasn't been here since she borrowed a book yesterday. I'm not sure where she might be, but she's probably sleeping on a cloud somewhere- she often does that. Wait I shouldn't have told you about the book."

"Well thank you Twilight Sparkle. I guess I have to go cloud watching now don't I?"

"Well have fun with that Derpy," said Twilight, still not liking the tone of Derpy's voice.

She paused for a moment, trying to ignore the itching question that scratched at her brain like Opalescence at a ball of expensive yarn- but she had to ask.

"Why do you want to find Rainbow Dash? What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Oh I just want to talk," said Derpy before strutting off and flying away.

Twilight found herself doubting the full honesty of Derpy's words.

"I better go find Rainbow Dash myself."

* * *

After it had become pretty obvious Derpy wasn't returning, the fillies found themselves realizing that they were going to have to venture back into Ponyville and continue…no start their search all over again. Apple Bloom's hooves ached, she wondered how often she had walked from one side of Ponyville to the other today.

"Well if not Rarity or Twilight Sparkle, how about talking to Pinkie Pie?" asked Sweetie Belle, trying to convince Scootaloo that it was time to seek an adult's help. "She might just think that it's all some kind of game."

"No, we can do this by ourselves, we don't need any help!" said Scootaloo.

"You've been saying that all day and it's got us _nowhere_!" said Sweetie Belle squeaking.

"I know what I'm doing do yo-,"

"No you don't! It was your stupid building thing that caused all of this to happen!"

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle…," started Apple Bloom.

"Well, she only crashed because of your magic Sweetie Belle! If you were an Earth or Pegasus pony this would never have happened!"

"I only used my magic because you told me to! You said it was safe, that there'd be no problem. You said it was science!"

"I wouldn't expect a chicken to understand," said the now flushed Scootaloo, rolling her eyes slightly. "You were too scared to help out from the beginning!"

"Girls please," pleaded Apple Bloom.

"Well-well I'd rather be a chicken than an idiot!" said Sweetie Belle turning her head away.

"Well go away and talk to Rarity then, I'm sure she's really smart!" said Scootaloo, both ponies caught up in their tantrum.

"Maybe I will- she'd probably have far better ideas than you!" said Sweetie Belle, and with no further words turned and walked away.

"What just happened?" groaned Apple Bloom. They had had arguments before, but she had never seen Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle get quite so animated. Maybe the stress of catching Derpy had got to them. She hoped that that was the case- she didn't want to have to start playing peacekeeper tomorrow.

"Come on Apple Bloom, forget her let's go," said Scootaloo.

On another day Apple Bloom would have probably insisted on following Sweetie Belle and trying to work things out. But for now they had more important things to worry about. They had to try and catch up with and catch Derpy again. It was quite obvious that whatever had happened to Derpy was their fault and so now it was their responsibility to fix everything. Including Derpy hopefully.

"I said, come on let's go," said Scootaloo. "We need to find Derpy quickly."

Apple Bloom noticed the strong hint of guilt in her friend's voice, but said nothing. Once again they found themselves sharing the same wavelength. And the only way they would be able to sleep tonight was if they found and helped Derpy first.

"Let's go get her," said Apple Bloom.

"Which one?"

"Derpy of course- but later Sweetie Belle too."

* * *

"So she just kicked the stall stand down, totally unprovoked?" asked Twilight, sitting in the Cake family's shop. Behind her the Cake family were busy working, but it was the other side of the table she sat at that her attention was directed towards. In front of her sat Pinkie, with a plate of goodies in front of her.

"Yeah, apparently she just kicked it and took muffins and went all yum yum yum, but didn't pay and then flew away."

"Did you actually see her? Speak with her?"

"Don't be silly Twilight! I work inside, not outside. Oooo that reminds me my break will be over soon."

"Did Derpy say anything memorable? Anything odd that seemed out of place?" asked Twilight.

"How would I know silly, I was inside."

"But I heard you joined the group outside," said Twilight biting her lower lip. "You were out there when the other ponies were talking about what had happened."

"Yeah, they talked about how Derpy destroyed the cake stand- say isn't that strange?"

"Yes, we've already gone over this," said Twilight as her faced slammed into the table. "Owww."

"What'd you do that for Twilight? The tables aren't for eating…yet."

Twilight slowly lifted her head, crumbs covering her face.

"Was there anypony else that might have any idea of what happened…is happening?"

"Well Apple Bloom and her friends were all there. They all seemed worried and it looked like they had something to do or they were looking for somepony. Oh and they didn't seem surprised at all when they heard about Derpy."

"Those little ponies?" asked Twilight suspiciously. "I see."

"Hey it sounds like you're plotting something!"

"I'm just investigating," said Twilight. "But if you see any of that group can you tell them that I'm looking for them?"

"Sure thing Twilight, I'll let 'em know right away!"

"Thanks Pinkie. Oh and if you see Rainbow Dash tell her the same thing."

"Tell Rainbow Dash you're looking for Apple Bloom and her friends?" asked Pinkie Pie blankly.

"No, tell her that I'm looking for _her_."

"Oh sure, I can do that too!" said Pinkie Pie. "How about I tell that to everypony?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Can _I _meet you later?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"If you want to I guess."

"Cool!"

Twilight thanked her friend for treating her to a cake slice, and left the colourful building as Pinkie Pie hopped back to work. With no idea of where to start looking, or how to see through the clouds Twilight guessed that for now she could hang around near the library and hope somepony else came by with more information.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Have you seen Derpy?" asked Scootaloo, the young pony standing impatiently as she waited for an answer.

"You asked me this already and I told you, no I haven't seen her today," replied the frumpy pink pony. "Do you want to ask me again or am I free to go now?"

"Oh sure, sorry it must have just slipped my mind," said Scootaloo. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Still not looking impressed with the interruption or the apology the mare trotted off with her head high, expensive looking bag bouncing up and down on her flank as she left. Scootaloo made a face in the direction of the pony, before turning back to her friend.

"_Did_ we ask her already?" asked Scootaloo.

"Maybe," was Apple Bloom's weak reply.

"Can you remember who else we asked?"

"Well…hmm well there was Bon Bon and Pinkie Pie and-,"

Scootaloo moved closer, wanting to her have memory refreshed.

"- and well that's about all I can remember Scootaloo."

"Surely you must remember a few more ponies' right?"

"Oh well there was also Zecora too, she hadn't seen Derpy though. Can you remember who you've spoken to Scootaloo?"

"Maybe…possibly…well no not really."

"This ain't going too well is it?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It could go a **lot** better. And it'd be nice to catch a bit of a break for once."

"Maybe Sweetie Belle will find her!"

Scootaloo didn't respond.

* * *

Derpy came to a sudden halt in mid-air, in a far smoother fashion than she had ever managed before. She hovered in place, wings exerting the smallest amount of effort possible to allow her to lazily stay in place in the sky.

Her attention was drawn to the white fluffy cloud below- very comfy looking. From below it would have looked like just another fluffy cloud hanging in the sky, but from her vantage point she could see that somepony had left an imprint in the cloud- somepony had been lying on this cloud very recently.

"Rainbow Dash," she hissed to herself.

She yanked her wings to her side and dived, splitting apart the cloud as she fell. The ground rapidly approached her frail frame and at the last possible moment she spread her wings wide and landed gently and gracefully on all four hooves.

"Wow for a minute there I thought you were falling," said Lily Blossom, the pony with a blond mane still wearing a worried look on her face. "I was started to worry if I should fly up before it was too late."

"I know what I'm doing," replied Derpy curtly.

"Well I know that, but sometimes you can be-,"

"Can be what?" asked Derpy, staring deep in Lily Blossom's eyes as she took a step forwards.

"Oh you know," said Lily Blossom, fiddling with her blond mane and desperately hoping the conversation would change course. Quickly.

"Rainbow Dash," said Derpy.

"What? No I'm Lily Blossom," said the pony.

"No I'm looking for her," said Derpy. "It's very, very important that I find her."

"Oh I think I saw her go in that direction, she was grumbling about being hungry I think."

"Thank you for your help," said Derpy sarcastically. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really don't want to."

* * *

"I don't understand why it's my fault, I didn't make that thing and I wasn't sure about it from the start. Scootaloo was the one who told me to use it, why is it my fault?" Sweetie Belle found muttering to herself. Along with other complaints as she trudged through Ponyville alone.

It was true, she was certain of it- Scootaloo had started all of this. But _she _wouldn't have resorted to the blame game if Scootaloo hadn't done it first!

All Sweetie Belle had wanted to do was play outside; she had even decorated a ball they could have used (with a couple of edges sharp enough to take out eyes owing to not enough glue being used). But oh no, Scootaloo had something to show her, Scootaloo had something they could do…

But still, it had been a fun and big surprise to suddenly have been able to use her magic today, even if it hadn't only lasted for a matter of seconds. She guessed the little nudge, and a bit of pressure had helped her. And now just like Scootaloo she had something to build on!

"Hi Sweetie Belle, not with the others today? I had heard you were."

"Oh hi Twilight," said Sweetie Belle automatically. It took a few seconds to properly register. "Wait, Twilight I've been looking for you!"

"Huh, I've been looking for you too- well all three of you."

"I think something bad has happened!"

"Does it involve Derpy Hooves?" asked Twilight.

"How did _you know _that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I ran into Pinkie Pie today and she told me about some strange happening today- involving Derpy. And most ponies have noticed you three have been going around asking if they had seen Derpy around recently."

"They all _know?_"

"Well if you go around asking everypony in town, don't be surprised if everypony in town notices it," said Twilight with a shrug.

"Oh Twilight I'm _so sorry_!" said Sweetie Belle, running forwards and surprising Twilight by burying her head into the older ponies chest.

"Sorry for what?" asked Twilight, peering down at the filly directly below her.

"Well we built a thing with mirrors and I went inside the thing, and then I actually used my magic but Derpy was overhead and then she got hit and crashed or that's what I heard," said Sweetie Belle, just about avoiding going blue in the face as she sped through her story.

"So Derpy fell? Is she hurt- no wait that can't be right," said Twilight, remembering what Pinkie had talked about earlier.

"She didn't look or sound hurt but she was- she was different."

"And what does different mean?" asked Twilight.

"She sounded…kind of meaner. She didn't sound like she normally does at all. She's like normally so kind isn't she, but today she wasn't after she fell and I'm so _sorry_!"

"Well I'm glad you decided to tell us…eventually," said Twilight. "Where's Scootaloo and Apple Bloom?"

"I don't know, I left them after I got in an argument with Scootaloo," said the young filly, just about holding back her tears. "We got really angry with each other and now I don't think she likes me."

"Oh Sweetie Belle all friends argue every now and again. I think. Come on let's try and find Derpy, and then we'll find Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Everything will be alright right?" asked Sweetie Belle, lip quivering slightly. "Derpy will be back to normal again right?"

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, we'll do our best," said Twilight. Both Twilight and the filly knew she hadn't actually answered the question.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Derpy Hooves? Excuse me were you asking about Derpy Hooves?"

"Yeah that's right," said Apple Bloom glancing at Scootaloo beside her. In front of the young duo stood Lily Blossom, the older pony looking just as puzzled as Apple Bloom felt. And seemingly just as worried too.

"Oh I happened to have seen her very recently," said Lily Blossom.

"You did?" asked Scootaloo, her ears perking up. Apple Bloom was quiet- they had never properly spoken with Lily Blossom before. The young filly only knew of the mare's name from being around Applejack when her sister was out selling apples. That had been before Apple Bloom had scared off customers during her brief stint as an apple salespony.

"How was she?" asked Apple Bloom. She could tell by the look on Lily Blossom's face that the mare was thinking about something. Something that wasn't very positive.

"She was very- well different," said the older pony. "She seemed kind of angry with me for some reason."

Apple Bloom was still for a moment, trying to think about what to say.

"Yeah she's been in…well a bit of a bad mood recently," said Scootaloo, reacting faster than her friend. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it at all, I know she'll be like absolutely fine tomorrow. Probably."

Hopefully thought Apple Bloom to herself. And she was also glad about what Scootaloo had said- trying to excuse Derpy's behaviour was important. She didn't want the kind Derpy to have to face accusations and ill feeling when she returned to normal. Already some townponies had been expressing their discontent about her- it would appear some of the ponies that lived here had never held her in a very high regard. It was her and her friends' fault that this had happened; Derpy shouldn't have to face problems because of what they had done.

"I do hope she will be fine tomorrow," said Lily Blossom. "She's normally so kind to everypony- just last week she offered me a home-made muffin. It was a little bit burnt on the outside, but the inside was really tasty."

"Oh that's nice, say did she say anything strange?" asked Scootaloo, not bothering to be subtle about changing the subject of the discussion.

"Well there was something a little bit odd I guess. Just a little bit…maybe. Or a lot."

"Oh? I mean, and what was that then?"

"She asked about Rainbow Dash, wanted to know where she was- really really wanted to know. It stuck in my mind because she seemed really angry about it for some reason. I said I'd seen Rainbow Dash recently and then she just left."

"So where did Derpy and Rainbow Dash go?" asked Scootaloo.

Lily Blossom pointed. "If you do find Derpy tell I said I hope that she feels better soon."

"Sure thing," said Scootaloo laughing nervously as she waited for Lily Blossom to do something. Finally the mare continued on her way.

When the mare was finally out of the way and out of earshot the two fillies moved close to one another to discuss the situation privately.

"_Rainbow Dash_? Why would she be looking for Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo.

"I'm not sure- maybe she wanted a race or something?" said Apple Bloom, even as she felt a displaced memory try to return. Something that had happened very recently. There was something she should remember, but it just wasn't coming back to her.

"But why would she sound mean? You don't think she'd like, want to try and make Rainbow Dash look bad in a race or something do you?" asked Scootaloo sounding horrified at the idea.

"I don't know about that…"

"Well I'm sure Rainbow Dash would win anyway," said Scootaloo nodding to herself. "I know she would."

Apple Bloom still felt that wasn't the case. Again the cloudy memory returned to taunt her. Holding something. A message. Some held in her mouth, a piece of paper, a-

"Letter!" said Apple Bloom out of nowhere.

"Let who?" asked Scootaloo. "Let her race?"

"No, remember when we met Derpy today? Rainbow Dash gave her that fake letter."

"Yeah I remember that. What about it?" asked Scootaloo.

"It was obviously fake, but Derpy hadn't realized it had she? Maybe Mean Derpy did realize, and now she wants to get back at Rainbow Dash?"

As Scootaloo gasped in horror at such an idea Apple Bloom suddenly realized how she was now thinking of Derpy as two separate ponies. There was the kind and lovable pony the town knew- and the grumpier, harsher pony currently going around and insulting other ponies. And stealing from them too. This was not turning out to be a good day for anypony who had laid eyes upon Scootaloo's 'device'. She knew being lazy and sleeping in until mid-afternoon would have been a good idea!

"And if she's in a really bad mood, who knows what she might do!" said Apple Bloom. "She could, erm put peppers in Rainbow Dash's food or something. Or give her a really hot drink, or strong cider…or something."

"She wouldn't dare, and Rainbow Dash would be too smart to fall for that," insisted Scootaloo.

"Well, whatever it is, we know Derpy's looking for her- so let's try and find Rainbow Dash too."

"No complaints from me!" said Scootaloo with a little jump.

* * *

"So have you ever heard of anything like this happening before Twilight?" asked Sweetie Belle. "And any ideas at all? Even just a small one?"

"Well I'm not sure Sweetie Belle. I've never actually seen anything like this happen before- but if what you said is right, who knows. The magic of a young unicorn can be surprisingly powerful at times."

"_Really?_ So it is my fault?"

"Now Sweetie Belle don't get too ahead of yourself- even if it was your magic, you didn't mean to do it. And don't forget one other thing too."

"What's that?" asked Sweetie Belle hopefully.

"It could have been the fall that caused it- there have been tales of ponies having personality changes after a head injury. But I read that book so long ago; it's hard to remember anything from it…"

"Oh…"

"But don't forget unicorn magic and pony potions in general can do many things- love potions, wing spells, I'm certain there are many spells that can alter personalities, and I've yet to see a spell that isn't reversible."

"Which one would be easier to fix Twilight? And which one do you think it is? That magic thing or the head injury one?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure Sweetie Belle."

"And where exactly are we heading anyway?"

"Oh, back to the library to try and find out a bit more," said Twilight in her most reassuring tone. Beside her Sweetie Belle still looked concerned.

"I hope we find the right book- and quickly."

* * *

It shouldn't be hard to find Rainbow Dash- there weren't many ponies around with a Rainbow coloured mane thought Derpy Hooves to herself as she entered the Ponyville marketplace. Her prediction turned out to be true, as a matter of seconds later she caught sight of Rainbow Dash, standing in front of a stall, talking to a tubby pony behind the stall.

"So do you like the look of that one?" asked the salespony in their friendliest tone.

"It sure does look nice," said Rainbow Dash, nodding her head and eyeing the cake hungrily. She rubbed her mane as she leant back. "But say somepony didn't have enough bits on them at the moment. Said pony could buy now and pay the rest later right?"

The smile on the salepony's face vanished straight away: "No sale."

"Oh come on," said Rainbow Dash. She waited for a moment, but it became clear that the other pony wouldn't be convinced.

"It didn't look that nice anyway," said Rainbow Dash turning away.

"Hello there Rainbow Dash," said Derpy appearing behind the blue pony.

"Oh…hi again Derpy," said Rainbow Dash, slightly uncomfortable at how close Derpy stood.

"So you're hungry are you?"

"Yeah, but I don't have enough bits."

"Oh. What a shame. I don't have any bits, but I might have something for you. I have a lot of sweet things at home."

"Really?" said Rainbow Dash greedily.

"Oh yes, it'd be my treat Rainbow Dash."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: sorry for the long delay, blame real life…_

Chapter 9

Rushing into the centre of Ponyville, Apple Bloom came to a quick halt as she scanned the area around her. Plenty of ponies busy talking and buying things from one another, but no sign of either a pony with a rainbow mane or a pony with a bubbles cuties mark. Had they turned up late yet again?

"I can't see her anywhere!" said Apple Bloom.

"Aw come on, how can we keep losing track of her like this, normally she's always in the background, flying around town and stuff," grumbled Scootaloo.

"You don't think she has psychic powers and knows we're coming do you?" asked Apple Bloom. That'd be scary if that was the case. Maybe something _very_ strange had happened to Derpy.

"I don't think that would be it right? Unicorns have their magic powers, but like I've never heard of anything like _that _happen before," said Scootaloo.

"Maybe she's a really good hide and seek champion," suggested Apple Bloom looking upwards.

"I don't think that's the case either Apple Bloom. I just think we aren't going to have any luck today. Like, none at all."

"Do you think we'll have extra special luck tomorrow to make up for today?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I sure hope so Apple Bloom, if tomorrow is anything like today I might just stay in bed all day."

"But it's a school day tomorrow Scootaloo!"

"Yeah, but if we are there with this type of luck the school could end up collapsing or something like that."

"Now you're just being silly," said Apple Bloom shaking her head. Such a thing wouldn't happen- couldn't happen right? She certainly hoped that bad luck wasn't following her. Or her friends.

Apple Bloom's attention was drawn to beyond Scootaloo, watching a mare with a well maintained mane slowly approaching them. Scootaloo finished bemoaning her luck and finally noticed the direction of her friends gaze and turned around- promptly walking into the mare.

"Sorry about that," said the mare, quickly rearranging her mane.

"Oh, I'm sorry too," said Scootaloo, blushing in deep embarrassment at having smacked straight into a pony she didn't know.

"Can we help you?" asked Apple Bloom. This mare had definitely been walking _towards _them.

"I remember you," said the adult looking down at Scootaloo and smiling. "You asked me if I had seen Derpy Hooves earlier."

"Oh…yeah," said Scootaloo. "That's right." Instantly Apple Bloom knew that her friend had no recollection of speaking with this pony.

"So, are you still looking for her?"

"Yes!" cried Apple Bloom and Scootaloo together, surprising the older pony.

"Oh well that's good. I saw her a couple of minutes ago, she was heading back to her house I believe. She was going with that rainbow pony. Rainbow Crash isn't it? Or something like that?"

"Rainbow DASH," said Scootaloo, unable to help herself.

"Oh yeas, that's the one," said the mare, not noticing Scootaloo's unimpressed tone.

"Those two were going to Derpy's house I'm sure of it. I was standing just behind them waiting to buy something. Rainbow cr-Dash had no bits to buy food so Derpy offered to give her some."

"Oh," said Apple Bloom. Maybe this meant that the kind Derpy Hooves had returned. Even though it would have meant their journey had been pointless, it would still end up being a happy ending for Derpy at least.

"Thank you for your help," said Scootaloo.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm just glad that Derpy left before anypony confronted her about what she did earlier- the Cake family didn't see her return. And no other pony seemed to say anything."

"Yeah, I guess that's good," said Apple Bloom, trying to sound as though she didn't really care about it, to try and hide that she had been involved. _Phew_, perhaps there was a faint chance that they could still fix everything. Without Derpy facing any negative outcomes.

Scootaloo thanked the mare for her help once more, and the older pony took her leave, walking past Apple Bloom and over towards the overpriced cherry stand behind them.

"Offering Rainbow Dash food- do you think she's back to normal again?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I don't know Apple Bloom," replied Scootaloo. "I'm still a bit suspicious of it all."

"But what if she has changed back?"

"And what if she hasn't? We can go there and help both of them- and if I'm wrong we'll probably be able to get a muffin or something. And if I am right we'll be there to help," said Scootaloo.

"Well- ok let's go then I guess," said Apple Bloom. She hated the idea of just doing nothing and have Derpy end up falling out with Rainbow Dash over something _they_ had done to her. And the prospect of food if all was well also sounded good. And tasty.

"Which way is her house?" asked Scootaloo.

"Follow me, I once helped Pinkie Pie deliver some cakes there," said Apple Bloom. That had been a fun, if odd day.

Scootaloo nodded her head and the duo set off at full speed. Hopefully it was time to end this once and for all!

* * *

"So Twilight, how many books do you have anyway?" asked Sweetie Belle. Their journey back to the library had been engulfed by an awkward silence.

The two ponies walked side by side as the carried on with their journey. Beside Sweetie Belle Twilight made a _hmmm_ sound as she tried to recall the number.

"I think I lost count at about seven hundred and fifty nine- then Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie turned up and made me lose my place," said Twilight. She sounded a little grumpy.

"Oh wow, that's a lot Twilight!"

"I did try and get Spike to count for me, but he said the inventory was already up to date," said Twilight, continuing to pour out her story. "So I did ask him to count the number of titles in the inventory but he didn't seem too keen about it."

"I see," said Sweetie Belle. Her attempt to make small talk had resulted in too much small talk. She guessed it was still better than the original awkward silence.

"Of course, shortly it is time for the quarterly organisation of the library to make sure everything is in the correct place. Oh that reminds me, I need to get my checklist written up! And I need to write up a backup copy of the inventory just in case."

"Sounds like…fun?"

"A properly organised library is a wonderful thing, every book in its right place, just ready and waiting to be read."

"Isn't everything already in the right place?" asked Sweetie Belle. At least Twilight was helping her; the least she could do was be polite in return.

"Well, everything _should _be in the correct place, but why take the risk of having something _out_ of place? An untidy library isn't much of a library at all."

"Yes, I guess that's true," said Sweetie Belle. The older pony seemed so adamant about it that it seemed pointless to try and suggest Twilight could just relax.

"And I'm sure Spike has fun too, we work together in the library rearranging the books. _All day_."

That sounded boring to Sweetie Belle, and she was thankful as a sudden flash of orange interrupted the conversation and caught her attention. She had looked up just in time to see her two best friends running past. Hopefully they were still her two best friends.

"Hey it's Scootaloo and Apple Bloom!"

"Oh my, it looks like they're in a rush," said Twilight.

"Maybe we should follow them," suggested Sweetie Belle.

"Hmmm, but the library might be the better choi-," Twilight paused, noticing the look on the fillies face. "I mean let's follow those two. We can catch up and help. Without the book. I guess. And if needs be we can then get the book."

"I hope Scootaloo won't be angry when she sees that you're with me," said Sweetie Belle nervously.

* * *

"So do you have a whole lot of snacks?" asked Rainbow Dash greedily as Derpy pushed open her front door.

"Oh yes. Many snacks," said Derpy, not turning to Rainbow Dash. "Come in."

She led her fellow Pegasi through her hallway (closing the door behind her) and up the stairs of her house. Derpy walked up the steps, Rainbow Dash hovered above them. It was far smaller than the place Rainbow Dash called home.

"Why are we going upstairs, isn't that the kitchen down there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I like to keep my snacks upstairs. Then I can get to them easier from my room. Quicker that way."

"Well ok then."

Rainbow Dash followed Derpy into another room, Derpy again closing the door. She indicated towards a comfortable and strong looking chair. Rainbow Dash didn't need a second invitation to sit down.

"I've never been here before Derpy," said Rainbow Dash, not turning to face Derpy as the pony moved around behind her.

"Oh. Well you never seemed to want to visit."

"Yeah I guess. Still it's a nice place here Derpy. Maybe one day you could visit my place too."

"I'd like that," said Derpy, slowly approaching the blue pony- who still had her back turned towards her.

Derpy smiled and held up her hooves. In them she held durable looking thick rope. The smile turned to a grin as she took another step forwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So where are we going?" asked Sweetie Belle, confused about the direction her friends were heading in. She hadn't been able to catch up with her friends, so instead followed behind them, just about avoiding totally trailing behind them. Had they found out something new about Derpy? Had they just given up on trying to find her? Sweetie Belle hoped that wasn't the case- no, wait Scootaloo and Apple Bloom would never be that selfish.

"Well my memory _is _a little hazy, but I think they're going in the direction of Derpy's house," said Twilight. "I think."

"Huh Derpy's house? Maybe she just went home then- I hope so, I just want this to end now. I hope she's there Twilight!"

"Don't worry about it too much Sweetie Belle, I'm here to help you," said Twilight, concerned about just how worried the young filly continued to sound. It was not particularly pleasant to see such a young pony get so worried.

"I guess so Twilight."

"And don't forget, if it comes to it I could ask Princess Celestia for help," said Twilight, the effort of speaking and running at the same time starting to catch up with her.

"You'd really do that for _me_?"

"I'm sure Princess Celestia would be happy to help out if I asked her- some ponies get really worried around her but she's really very kind and helpful and kind," gushed Twilight. But hopefully it wouldn't have to come to asking the Princess for help- what would Celestia think of her student having to ask for assistance? Especially if it turned out to be something simple!

"Well…ok then," said Sweetie Belle, not use to seeing Twilight act quite so-strange. This really had been a very odd day for the young unicorn. Derpy acting strange, an argument with her friends and now Twilight getting all starry eyed.

"Oh yes she is kind. I've already told you my cutie mark story haven't I? Princess Celestia was involved in that too," said Twilight continuing on as the duo followed the other two thirds of the cutie mark crusaders.

* * *

"Which house is it?" asked Scootaloo, colourful buildings surrounding the ponies on either side of the street.

"That one- no wait not that one, it's three more houses down," said Apple Bloom. The young pony hadn't been down this part of Ponyville for some months.

"Are you sure?" asked Scootaloo, not sounding especially confident about her friend's directions.

"I'm pretty sure," said Apple Bloom, again not filling her friend with confidence.

Scootaloo stepped back out of the front garden she had entered, and marched down the street with Apple Bloom by her side. The duo came to a stop in front of the house, Apple Bloom certain it was the one they were looking for. She approached the front door, Scootaloo following just behind her down the narrow path, trying to avoid stepping on the slightly overgrown lawn on either side of the pathway. Apple Bloom turned to her friend for reassurance and then tapped on the wooden door with her front hoof.

No response.

"Well, maybe she isn't back yet," said Scootaloo.

"But look there's some muddy hoofprints right there," said Apple Bloom pointing down at a fresh set of tracks right by the front door.

"Huh…maybe she couldn't hear us?"

Apple Bloom tapped on the door again, more loudly this time.

"Hey Derpy are you in there?" called out Scootaloo. "We've just come by to say…hello…?"

Once again there was no response from inside the house.

Apple Bloom bit her lip- for some reason she found herself feeling very worried. Though it was purely a gut feeling, had no proof to back up how she felt, the filly felt that something bad was taking place. She didn't know what; just that she didn't like it.

She gave one final tap on the door- which promptly slipped open faintly with a slight creak. The now open door offered a crack with a view of the inside. Apple Bloom again turned to her friend.

"Do we go in?" she asked.

"Well, maybe, but would it look bad? Going into somepony's house without being invited wouldn't look very good would it?" said Scootaloo. "But if Rainbow Dash or Derpy are in trouble…"

"Do we wait?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Knock the door again," replied her friend.

Apple Bloom obliged and the door promptly slid further open. An empty hallway greeted the duo. Scootaloo nervously took a step forwards, passing in front of her friend and placing one hoof inside the house.

"Scootaloo!"

"I have to find out," replied Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom sighed. She had to know too. They had been the ones to cause all of this after all. Quietly she followed her friend inside- she hoped they wouldn't regret this.

* * *

Derpy took a tighter grip of the rope in her mouth as she slowly approached Rainbow Dash, walking far more quietly then she had ever managed before. For a moment she almost dropped the rope as she smiled to herself. She took hold of the other end of the rope, holding it down to the floor with one hoof as she reached the chair and stood behind it, a rainbow mane sitting right in front of her.

"So Derpy…do you have a big choice of snacks to eat?" asked the blue pony hopefully.

Derpy shook her head, still holding the rope tightly, hoof unmoving just like her mouth.

"Hey Derpy are you still there?" asked Rainbow Dash, sounding a little confused. Normally Derpy was very talkative and active. And accident prone. She hadn't heard any smashes or accidental falls. Yet.

"Yes," said Derpy, leaning over Rainbow Dash's shoulder and dropping the rope. It landed neatly around her stomach.

At first the pony didn't respond, almost not noticing what had happened. And then Derpy suddenly pulled the rope taut, holding both ends in her mouth and pulling back with the might of all four legs.

"Hey Derpy you didn't say anything about pranks!" said Rainbow Dash laughing. Behind her Derpy tied a knot in silence.

"What are you going to do huh Derpy?" she asked. "Hold snacks just in front of me, just out of reach? I never took _you _for a prankster!"

"Not quite a prank," said Derpy as in a blur of grey she quickly tied down one of Rainbow Dash's front legs and then grabbed the other, tying it down to the solid arm of the chair.

"Hey Derpy you're making them a bit too tight there," said Rainbow Dash, still slightly amused.

She suddenly kicked out with her free legs jokingly as Derpy took her place standing in front of the pony.

"Oh no look at me I'm so scared," said Rainbow Dash playing along with the suspected prank. "Of course you do know I _let_ you do that, if I'd wanted to I could have stopped you…"

"Just stay right there," said Derpy turning away from the trapped pony.

"So when do I get the snacks?"

"You stay there- no snacks yet," replied Derpy. "Not yet."

"You know Derpy you are kinda creeping me out a bit now," said Rainbow Dash as the grey pony pulled the curtains half closed. "Just saying."

"Oh don't worry Rainbow Dash, this will be fun- I promise," said Derpy, briefly turning back to show off a grin. It sent a faint shiver down Rainbow Dash's spine- which she tried to hide of course. It looked more like the slasher smile of a villain from the short lived Daring Do comic than the smile of a pony of Ponyville.

"Come on just let me go," grumbled Rainbow Dash as she struggled slightly against the rope. "I don't want any of your snacks now."

"Not yet," replied Derpy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I don't think anypony is here Scootaloo," whispered Apple Bloom as she crept along the hallway, hoping the floor wouldn't squeak beneath her. The young pony still felt terrible about being inside Derpy's small house without any permission. She didn't like the idea of Applejack going into her room with permission, let alone a different pony, almost a stranger, going into their house without permission. And if she wouldn't want a pony in her room, what right did she have to do this? It just didn't sit well with her at all.

And she was also very certain this was probably against some kind of town rule…

"Maybe, or maybe not," said Scootaloo, sticking her head out of the gloomy hallway and peeking into the kitchen. "There isn't anypony down here and that's for sure."

"Do you suppose anypony is upstairs?" asked Apple Bloom. She instantly regretted suggesting it- now she knew her friend would insist on going and checking around the floor above them too. That would probably greatly increase their chances of being found…and getting told off…and being scolded by Applejack…

"Well I _guess_ there could be Apple Bloom," replied Scootaloo, confirming Apple Bloom's fears. "Good idea."

Apple Bloom was about to curse her luck when suddenly they heard a stomping on the floorboards high above them. It was an odd sound, sounding like a two legged stomp instead of the walk of a normal pony. And it was only in one place, almost directly above them. That certainly wasn't the sound of somepony just walking around normally, that was the sound of somepony stomping up and down in one pace. So what was going on?

Scootaloo peered over at her friend, before both ponies gazed up at the brightly painted ceiling above them, looking a shade gloomier in the current twilight of the room. A clump of dust promptly landed on top of Scootaloo's head, turning the unimpressed filly's mane a slight grey in places. She was perfectly still for a few seconds as her eyes peered upwards, just about seeing the start of a grey blob.

"Ewww, ewww it's in my mane," said Scootaloo shuddering slightly. "I think I have spiders in my mane!" she added, almost breaking out of whisper level. The stamping continued above, whoever was up there had not heard them, or was pretending very well. Or didn't care. Apple Bloom hoped it was the first one.

"I can't see any spiders," said Apple Bloom, brushing her friend's mane quickly. "I don't think you do Scootaloo."

"I _really _hope so," said Scootaloo shuddering slightly again. She shook her head, but only a tiny amount of the dust freed itself from her mane.

"Well…come on then," said Apple Bloom apprehensively, placing one hoof gently on the bottom step of the stairway. To her immense relief it didn't creak.

"What do we say if it is just Derpy up there and we see her?" asked Apple Bloom, quickly turning to her friend.

"Erm- how about we say how we were worried about her when she didn't answer the door…maybe," suggested Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom was set to reply about how that sounded like a good idea when she suddenly heard a sound that sent a shiver down her small spine. Scootaloo was frozen solid beside her as from above they heard the sound of somepony yelling and crying out. It was occasionally accompanied by a period of more fierce stomping.

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo instantly recognized who was making those sounds.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo, pushing past her friend and rushing up the stairs.

Not knowing what they would face, and not overly keen about finding out either, Apple Bloom nevertheless followed after Scootaloo, no longer caring about the faint creaks from the steps. She couldn't leave her friend after all.

* * *

"They've vanished!" said Sweetie Belle, the duo turning a corner to be greeted by an empty street.

"Nopony can just disappear- well sometimes I can teleport but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are not unicorns obviously so they can't do that," said Twilight.

"So where is everypony?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well maybe they've gone inside, I know Derpy does apparently like to have visitors over at her house."

"Oh. Have you ever visited her Twilight?"

"No," said Twilight, sounding a little guilty as she replied. "No other pony I know ever wants to go, and if I went by myself I just wouldn't know what to say or what to bring and-,"

"Hey look Derpy's door is open," said Sweetie Belle, watching as a breeze caught the door and pushed it further open.

"Huh," said Twilight, finding herself slightly happy to have had her rambling interrupted.

Sweetie Belle suddenly gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Twilight.

"We've been following Derpy all day- you don't think they went inside by themselves do you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Twilight gave a faint disapproving 'hmmm' in reply.

"I hope not, but they might have."

Together they walked towards the open door, Sweetie Belle staying slightly behind the older pony. Twilight stuck her head through the open doorway and peered around inside. She was about to call out when she suddenly saw the back of Apple Bloom vanishing up the stairs. Twilight grumbled faintly to herself again.

"Come on Sweetie Belle let's go," said Twilight stepping inside.

"Are you sure? Won't _we _get in trouble too?"

"I need to lecture those two fillies," replied Twilight.

"Oh my."

* * *

Apple Bloom was surprised at how quickly Scootaloo climbed the steep stairs that faced her. By contrast Apple Bloom found it a little harder going, occasionally slipping on her way upstairs before finally joining her friend on the landing.

The noise was even louder now.

"Is-is she screaming?" asked an almost terrified sounding Scootaloo.

"I don't know Scootaloo, I don't know…"

For the briefest moment anger replaced the look of fear across Scootaloo's face before she ran down the hallway, Apple Bloom following behind her friend down the dusty hallway. She left just in time to avoid seeing Twilight Sparkle arrive at the top of the stairs behind her.

Scootaloo ran even faster as she got closer to the noise, even her little wings flittering up and down anxiously as she went. Apple Bloom had never seen her friend quite so agitated- or fast.

"Leave Rainbow Dash alone!" yelled out Scootaloo as she shoved the wooden door in front of her wide open with a butt from her head (she would feel the pain kick in a little while later).

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom, following her friend as the door slammed against the wall, causing a framed photo to fall over on the nearest shelf. She suddenly came to a halt.

Apple Bloom's worried imagination had generated a whole host of fearful possibilities and predictions as she had ran up the stairs and along the hallway. A list of sights that might have greeted them behind the thin wooden door. However none of those worried thoughts matched the reality that had greeted her.

None of her thoughts could have anticipated something so silly.

"Wait, what?" asked Scootaloo, just as confused as her friend.

In front of them sat Rainbow Dash, restrained in a chair with a rope, hooves tied down. That had been one of the things Apple Bloom had been anticipating- but with more blood, or at least some kind of sharp thing. Or possibly Derpy standing over her looking crazy or scary. However Derpy instead looked perfectly normal, not dressed in any strange masks, not covered in blood and not practicing any type of strange magic. Though with her back largely to the duo, the two ponies could see that the grey pony merely held a large feather in her mouth.

She promptly dropped it in surprise as she heard the newcomers. Rainbow Dash looked over at the fillies with tears in her eyes- but tears of neither pain nor sadness.

In fact she had been trying to hold in a (slightly annoyed) laugh just as the door had opened.

"Huh?" asked Derpy turning to face the newcomers.

Apple Bloom didn't have time to respond, as it was her time to be startled:

"And just what are you doing my little ponies?" asked Twilight as she stood in the doorway, having followed behind the younger ponies. "You really have- wait what is going on in here?" she started as she noticed the strange situation.

Still surprised Derpy found herself glancing around at each of the sudden invaders- her house had never been this popular.

"She lied to make me go away- so I punished her," said Derpy after a brief moment of silence.

"Wait a minute this is a punishment?" asked Apple Bloom. Scootaloo was still glowering beside her.

"What do you mean?" asked Derpy, glancing from the fillies to Twilight and back to Apple Bloom. "What _else _would I do, I'm not crazy or anything!"

"I don't know about that," said Scootaloo. "Derpy would never do this."

"Maybe I would! Wait a minute- hey I just did _didn't _I!"

"Derpy, I think something happened to you," said Twilight, trying to adopt her most caring voice.

"No nothing happened, I'm fine," said Derpy, the faintest sign of tears in her eyes as she stepped backwards.

"We just want to help you Derpy."

"Hey I don't need any help, I'm one hundred and five percent fine," replied Derpy. She took another step backwards and this time one hoof landed upon the large feather she had dropped. Her eyes widened in surprise as the hoof slipped beneath her and she promptly smacked face down into the floor panels.

The last thing she heard was Sweetie Belle asking what was going on.

"Now there's the Derpy I know," said Rainbow Dash. "Now can somepony _please_ untie me?"

* * *

Lying in the middle of the library, Derpy seemed oddly vulnerable, even after her earlier actions. Twilight stood over her with the three fillies close by, Rainbow Dash choosing to stand a bit further back.

At long last Twilight had got to use her books and had ended up trying out two spells to help Derpy- one for falls and one for magic induced personality change. Oddly the fall spell had been the complicated one.

"So what do we do now Twilight?" asked Apple Bloom as Derpy finally started to stir.

"Just wait and see for now. I mean in theory she should be perfectly fine now, we did do everything according to the books, but who knows," replied Twilight. "I guess books can be wrong…sometimes."

Derpy lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes as she yawned widely. The first signs looked good- her eyes had returned to normal.

Normal for Derpy.

"Owwwie my head," she said as she sat up and started to rub her head. "Wait why am I in the book house?"

"Derpy are you ok?" asked Apple Bloom, stepping towards the pony.

"Are you Derpy yet?" added Scootaloo.

"Not quite, my head is- oh my gosh!" she yelled out as she suddenly spotted Rainbow Dash, her exclamation making Apple Bloom jump back in surprise. She tried to make it look as though she hadn't been scared, but convinced no pony.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash!" she said as she stood up.

"You remember what happened?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Yes- oh just what did I do today? I tied up Rainbow Dash, and I was a meanie to other ponies and- and I even stole something too!"

"It wasn't your fault Derpy, you had a bit of an unfortunate accident today. Rainbow Dash doesn't mind, _do you_?"

She had to give Rainbow Dash a stern stare, while Apple Bloom gave the grumpy pony a faint prod.

"Sure, of course I don't mind that you tied me up, tickled me when I couldn't get away and made me look silly in front of the fillies," said Rainbow Dash, taking to the air and crossing her arms in a humph.

"An accident?" asked the confused Derpy.

Looking faintly tearful Sweetie Belle took a step forwards, only for Scootaloo to step in front of her.

"It was my fault," said Scootaloo. "I tried to make something today and it went wrong and I'm sorry Derpy," she said as she bowed her head faintly.

"You three were just playing!" replied Derpy. "I remember that now- I got blinded for a moment and crashed didn't I? It isn't the first time I've crashed. And you didn't mean to do that, but I-I stole! What can I do?"

"Just be yourself Derpy," said Twilight.

"Yeah!" said the fillies in unison.


	12. Epilogue

~One apology baking session later~

"Here you go Mr and Mrs Cake making ponies," said Derpy as she handed over muffin after muffin to the slightly puzzled shop owners. "I know they aren't the same as what I took, because I ate those ones- but I wanted to say sorry!"

"Well, as long as you promise not to do anything like that again it'll be fine," replied Mr Cake. "It really wasn't like you at all."

"Oh I think I damaged my brain, but only for a day," replied Derpy cheerfully.

"Damaged…your brain?"

"Oh don't worry I'm fine now, I made all of these muffins by myself!" said Derpy. "But I did eat a couple," she added, turning her head down towards the ground in shame for a moment.

"And don't forget to say sorry to Sparkler when she gets back, she was very shaken up yesterday."

"I don't know what I can do for her, I don't think I can make a muffin big enough to apologize for scaring her like that. And I don't have any ingredients to make a sorry cake either…"

"Well we do have some small cakes for sale…"

"I'll take all of them! No wait, one will probably be fine. Right?"

"Sure Derpy."

"And can I borrow the stand; I need to give more muffins and say sorry to all of the other ponies too!"

"Sure thing Derpy, now let's go find a place for the muffins you made."

"Yes sir, cake making sir!"

"So do you think she'll be ok?" asked Sweetie Belle as she peered through the window as the older ponies started setting up various treats.

"Sweetie Belle I'm sure she will be fine, there aren't many ponies in Ponyville who hold a grudge," said Twilight, who looked just as curious and pleased as the younger ponies.

"And if they do say anything, I'll be there!" said Scootaloo, flapping her wings furiously as she just about hovered in place above Sweetie Belle, watching the grey pony. "Nopony better be rude to her!"

"Even after what she did to Rainbow Dash?" asked Apple Bloom with a devious smile.

"Well…yeah even after that! I mean it was my fault after all…maybe…though Sweetie Belle was also to blame."

"_Hey!_"

Scootaloo stuck out her tongue and landed.

"Well _I_ think that's what happened," she said, before running away.

"Come back here Scootaloo!" said Sweetie Belle as she chased after her friend. She was nowhere near fast enough to catch up.

"Well I guess it's time to get going then!" said Apple Bloom, turning to face Twilight before running after the quickly tiring Sweetie Belle.

Twilight watched them vanish from view, and entered the cake shop, finally listening to her growling stomach. She gave a quick hello to Pinkie who was busy finishing a four foot tall cake, and came to a stop as she watched Derpy accidentally spray pink icing across the far wall. She stood still, watching as Derpy apologized, and then tried again, this time with blue icing, a great smile upon her face.

_The end._


End file.
